


saturated sunrise

by starlightrising



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Sappy, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, andrew is In Love but he doesn't know that yet, soft andreil, this is almost 1k words of andrew minyard being soft for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightrising/pseuds/starlightrising
Summary: Today will be a good day, Andrew thinks as he slowly comes to wakefulness. The nightmares that thrum beneath his skin are dull and muffled. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, his vision clearing to see a shock of auburn hair on the pillow beside him. Neil is sprawled out on his side, his mouth open comically wide, half of his face squished into the pillow. He looks like a deformed octopus. Andrew lets the curl of fondness sweep through his entire body, leaving him feeling warmer than usual.(or, Andrew and Neil admire a sunrise, and each other)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so if something ends up looking weird it's because i don't know how to use this site
> 
> title from colors by halsey
> 
> i dont own all for the game or any of its characters <3 that honour goes to our queen nora sakavic

_Today will be a good day,_ Andrew thinks as he slowly comes to wakefulness. The nightmares that thrum beneath his skin are dull and muffled. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, his vision clearing to see a shock of auburn hair on the pillow beside him. Neil is sprawled out on his side, his mouth open comically wide, half of his face squished into the pillow. He looks like a deformed octopus. Andrew lets the curl of fondness sweep through his entire body, leaving him feeling warmer than usual.

He shifts up onto his elbow to look past Neil’s shoulder, at the rest of the room. It is still dark. If he squints enough he can make out the numbers on the clock on the far side of the room -- 5:12am. When he flops back down on the bed, one icy blue eye is staring at him. 

“Hey,” Neil says, a half smile curling at the edges of his mouth. His voice is hoarse with sleep, and quiet in the stillness of the dorm.

“Hey yourself,” Andrew replies, equally as quiet. He feels cocooned in the warmth of his blankets, of Neil. He wants to grab a hold of this feeling and never let it go.

Neil yawns, muffling it in his pillow. “‘Time is it?” He asks, his words coming out slurred.

“Five.” Andrew answers. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”  
  


Neil turns the words over, and then shakes his head, before pushing himself up and sitting back. He stretches his arms over his head and pops his shoulders. His t-shirt rides up, and Andrew very pointedly does not look.

He clears his throat to get Neil’s attention. “Get ready,” he says, before rolling off the bed. 

“Where are we going?” asks Neil, following. Andrew ignores him. He’ll find out soon enough.

Ten minutes later Andrew slides into his car, Neil close behind him. 

Neil turns his head to look at Andrew. “You telling me where we’re going yet?”

Andrew makes a considering hum at the back of his throat, then says, “No.”

Neil gives a huff that is equal parts exasperation and equal parts fondness, and settles back in his seat. 

Neil is asleep before they even hit the highway, his breathing even and his face relaxed. His eyelashes are dusting his cheeks, and there’s a small smattering of freckles across his nose. Andrew drags his gaze away before he crashes the car.

When he pulls up into an empty little side-lane, Neil wakes up with a jerk. His eyes are dazed and confused for a second, before they focus on Andrew, and then he smiles. It's a gentle smile, full of warmth and fondness. Andrew had never thought that he would be looked at like that. He had never thought that he _could_ be. Andrew looks away and gets out of the car, because Neil is sleep-rumpled and soft, and he feels like his heart might beat out of his chest. 

He settles on the hood of the car, fishing out a pack of cigarettes. The hood creaks as Neil joins him, settling comfortably with one of his legs tucked under him, the other dangling down over the hood. 

“ _Now_ will you tell me why we’re here?” Neil asks. Without a word, Andrew points up.

Neil’s brow furrows. He looks up, following Andrew’s finger. “What are- _oh_.” the last word is breathed out, his tone full of awe. 

Above them, the entire sky is spread out like a painting just for their viewing. The sun's light is just barely kissing the tops of the mountains, rising slowly and steadily. The sky is a patchwork quilt of color, dappled purples and pinks and blues sneaking out from behind the clouds. It’s still early enough that a few stars are visible, twinkling down at them from their all-seeing perch in the universe.

Neil’s eyes are bright with wonder. The sunlight reflects off his face, bathing his profile in hues of golden yellow. Andrew’s heart skips a beat, staring at him. He looks ethereal like this, his face tilted up to catch the early morning sunrays, his face split open in a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Andrew has never felt this _much_ before. For anyone. He can’t put a word to this feeling, but it rises up and around him, threatens to consume him, and Andrew would like nothing more than to let it.

It’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever felt. He’s never been this free.

Neil turns his head to look at Andrew, only to find Andrew already staring at him. His smile widens and turns softer, brighter than any of the stars in the sky. “It’s beautiful.” His voice is still gravelly with sleep.

“Yeah,” Andrew says. His gaze doesn’t waver from Neil’s face. “Beautiful.” His own voice is hoarse for reasons that have nothing to do with sleep.

A blush rises to Neil’s face, tinging his cheeks pink. He’s stunning. Andrew is ruined, and he doesn’t even mind.

“Hey,” Neil says, and Andrew focuses back on him, snapping out of his thoughts. “Thank you.”

Andrew huffs, finally turning away and looking up at the sky. “Shut up, junkie.” He mutters, and steadfastly ignores the way his heart beats faster.

He hears a soft laugh next to him, and then Neil’s head is coming down to rest on his shoulder. “This okay?” Neil asks. 

Andrew hums. “Yes.” He answers, and drops a kiss to Neil’s temple, pretending he doesn’t notice how Neil presses his answering smile into his shoulder.

Andrew closes his eyes, the sunlight pressing on the insides of his eyelids. Neil is a warm weight beside him. He exhales, the corners of his mouth curving up just a tiny bit. Today is a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them sm
> 
> also i can't write but wbk
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated and pls drop a kudos/comment if u liked it ❤️


End file.
